User blog:TheToughGuy/A Night On Campus For C-Money: Chapter 1
Catching Up (Part 1) It was a cold, cloudy day as I unloaded groceries from the trunk of my Diablo Stallion. And it didn't help that there was snow on the ground as well. I walked over the icy sidewalks to the apartment entrance. I opened the door and then went straight upstairs to the first floor with the groceries in my hands. Once I reached my apartment door, I digged into my pocket for my key. Once I got the key in my hand, I inserted it into the door and then opened it. Once I was inside the apartment, I laided the groceries on the table and then quickly rushed outside to close the trunk of my car. Once the trunk was closed and locked, I quickly ran back inside to escape the cold. Damn, gotta hate those cold winters in Alderney City. It was hard for me to believe that six months ago I graduated from Bullworth Academy, and now here I am living in my own apartment in Alderney City. I would have picked a place somewhere in Liberty City especially since I got alot of money from those diamonds I found over a year ago, but I wanted someplace cheap so that the money would last longer. I would have picked a place in Carcer City as well, but after all that happened with my old friends and with Max Hayes, I didn't want to go back and think about all that has happened. Since moving here, Alderney has been pretty good to me. I have a part-time job at a local grocery store and it's been paying well. Yeah, things are good here. As I was putting away groceries, there was knock at my door. I went straight to the door and asked, "Who's there?" "It's that male stripper you asked for half an hour ago", someone replied. I recognized that voice. It came from the sarcastic legend of Bullworth. The one person who would joke about alot of things. Opening the door, the joker then came into my apartment and said, "Thanks for letting me in. I thought I was going to freeze to death out there". "How you doing, Michael?" I asked him. Michael Diaz was one of my best friends back at Bullworth Academy. Whenever we did stupid or serious stuff, he was there watching our backs. He was one of those boxers or whatever who had a game to do every month or so. I sadly never went to one of his games. When Greg (another best friend of mine) and I graduated, Michael and another friend of mine named Charles Caldwell were juniors. They're still at Bullworth actually. "Me, I'm doing fine. How are you doing?" he asks me. "I've been doing good. College is good too. Not like how I imagined after watching National Lampoon's Animal House", I told him. "You and your movies. They'll rot your brain out", Michael jokes. "Can't be any worse than a BB Gun. They'll shot your eye out", I joked back. "You've been doing better since the whole Max Hayes thing. You're joking alot now", Michael says. "What can I say, life's been getting better for me since all that happened", I started to explain. "I'm finally happy. For the first time in years, I'm happy again. Things haven't been bad. Derek and I have a good father/son relationship, even though he's dating that nurse that he met. I got my own apartment. Everything's good so far". "And how's Greg?" Michael then asks me. I hesitated to say something when Michael brought up Greg. "What's the problem?" Michael asks me. "Greg....isn't here", I told him. I then started to explain to Michael what happened with Greg. Greg Ryder, like Michael and Charles, was one of my best friends from Bullworth Academy. In fact, I met him before I met Michael and Charles. I met him through two other kids who were at the academy at the time; Brian Davidson and Jenny Wolf. Greg and I got along real well right up until our senior year. When Assistant Principal Johnson first showed up at the school, he targeted us and tried to slip our group in two starting with Greg. All because Greg had no choice and had to snitch on us, our friendship took a hard hit. And it didn't help either that I framed him for spray-painting in the cafeteria either. But towards the end of the year we made up for our wrong-doings, but there was still a strain on our friendship. Once we graduated from Bullworth, Derek and I bought this apartment so that I could live close to Liberty State University, the college that I'm attending. When I found out that Greg was attending the same school, I decided to let him live here with me so that we could help each other out with homework and bills. Afterall, I heard that his half-brother was staying at his mom's place and I know that they don't get along real well. It was win-win. But later in the first semester, he started to have real trouble with his school work. I tried to help him out with everything. Hell, I even offered to do his writing assignments for him, but no matter what he was having trouble. One day in November, he tells me that he's dropping out of college and going cross-country to look for himself. I wouldn't allow that. I tried to prevent it from happening, but no matter what I did it happened. He left town in the middle of the night and the only thing that he left me was note. A note telling me that it wasn't my fault and that we were going to be friends no matter what. I tried to reach him through his cellphone, but I got nothing. He won't accept my calls, nor my messages on Facebook, Twitter, Bleeter and LifeInvader. And from what his mom and step-father Todd told me, he hasn't made contact with them either. I just hope wherever he is, that he's doing okay. "Wow, I'm sorry", Michael says. "If I would have known about all that when you guys came over months ago, I would have tried to help or something". "There was nothing that you could have done that I haven't done", I told him. I got up from my seat that I was sitting in while telling Michael about Greg. "You want a beer or something?" I then asked him while going to the fridge. "What kind do you have?" he asks me. "Logger and Pisswasser. That or you want vodka?" I asked him. "I'll have a Logger. I don't feel like having any piss water", Michael joked. I grabbed a Logger and a bottle of vodka and brought the beer to him before sitting back down. "How's Charles?" I then asked him. "I haven't seen him in a while. I figured that he would have came down here with you". "About Charles, he left too", Michael then told me. "What? Why?" I asked him. "He thought that he was an awful friend and that we were better off without him", Michael told me. I was confused. What did Michael meants that Charles thought that "he was an awful friend"? "He got into a fight with Jimmy and Bradi, said some things that shouldn't have been said. Jimmy took the first swing and then Charles just started beating the crap out of him". "Wait, Jimmy grew a pair of balls after I left?" I asked. I started laughing right before I said, "Man, I wish I was there to see that. Jimmy finally standing up for himself". "And his girl", Michael added. "Jimmy and Bradi are dating?" I asked. "Been for months", Michael says. "So when did he leave?" I asked him. "Months ago. He told Edgar that he was leaving and then left", Michael tells me. "Edgar Ruggiero? The shy kid from the Preps?" I asked. "Yeah. He's cool if you're thinking about him being a Prep and all that", Michael says. "So was Parker. I'm fine. As long as he isn't like any of the snot-nose rich kids", I told him. "So how's Nicole been? How's it been for her at Liberty University?" Michael asks. "I barely see her much except when we eat lunch on Fridays. But overall, she's been good", I told him. "At least you will attending next semester", I then tell him. "Right?" he says before looking down to the floor and shaking his head. "Oh no, you got offered a scholarship from another school, did you?" I asked him. "Los Santos University. I really want to continue fighting and they don't have the program at Liberty State. Worst part is that I still have yet to tell her", he tells me. "Leave me out of it", I told him. "Last thing I want is to be a part that argument", I told him. "Well, you been a great help", he sarcastically replies. "So with Greg gone and a new semester starting, what have you been doing lately?" Michael then asks, switching the subject. "I got to go to a career expo tonight. As if I don't know what I want to be when I leave college. I'm just going to get bored there anyway", I told him. "And I'm guessing that Nicole will be there?" Michael asks. "No. Her guidance counselor said that she didn't have to go. For some reason, my thought that I had to go", I told him. "Who even takes guidance counselors seriously anyway? Have you seen the type of cars that they drive?" Michael asks. "It's going to be one boring night for me. I'd rather sleep than to go to some career expo", I told him. For about an hour, Michael and I then talked about the good times when we use to be together. It was around 4:00 PM when Michael left my apartment and started his drive back to Bullworth. At least it was a Saturday, so he didn't have to worry about getting enough sleep for class tomorrow. As for me, it's been a busy week and I was in need of sleep. The career expo doesn't start until 7:00 PM, so I decided to sleep till 5:30 PM. I went to my bedroom, took off most of my clothes except for my underwear, set my alarm clock and then went to sleep. Category:Blog posts